Unlikely Savior
by sailormoonshadow
Summary: Season 1 fic. What if things had gone a little differently with Lady Devimon...


A/N: Well if you were wondering what happened to us, we went on vacation.While we were away inspiration struck and this was the result I hope you like it.

Takes place in season 1 during the Dark Masters after Machindramon was killed.Oh I really change the story around and don't use a lot, okay all of the small army Mimi picked up.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they are the property if really big companies who make money off of it unlike me.

Unlikely Savior-

Lady Devimon watched through Piedmon's telescope with mild amusement as Machindramon was sliced into tiny pieces.She never had liked the walking tin can and felt the digidestined were doing everyone a favor destroying the fool.Behind her she heard Piedmon shatter the glass of wine he had been holding as he watched his final ally fall.The red liquid seeped through his fingers dripping onto the ground filling the silence.

The Dark Angel allowed her master to muddle in his self-pity and defeat while she turned her attention to more important matters.Looking back through the telescope she focused on the Angemon, one of the most powerful and in her opinion one of the better-looking digimon.Her wicked mind began to work as plans on world domination began to dance through her head.If she could turn him, make him her mate they could rule the digiworld with an iron fist.Best of all their children would be so powerful nothing could stop them.

The wheels began to turn and the pieces fell into place as the angel reverted back to Patamon and flew into the waiting arms of his charge, the Bearer of Hope.'I will strike now' she thought 'while he is still weak from the fight and Piedmon was occupied…'

Tai looked deeply into the fire the flames dancing on his brown eyes.Around him slept his friends all tucked away in dreamland.Sora lay not to far from the fire hands behind her head using them as a pillow.Izzy curled in a tight ball around his laptop seeming to protect it subconsciously.Kari, his precious sister, right next to him In her arms she held Gatomon like a stuffed toy.TK lay just across the fire his back to the leader.Tai's heart went out to the smallest of their group who still waited for his brother to return.He was so young and had already gone through so much.

Finding his eyes drooping Tai stood up and stretched feeling Agumon jump at the sudden movement.Tai motioned for him to be quiet not wanting to disturb the others.The yellow dinosaur nodded and sat back down.

A slight movement among the trees caught his eye causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.Not wanting to raise a false alarm he looked closer vaguely making out what seemed to wings.That was all he needed to see he turned to get Agumon when something pierced his back.

TK lay a few feet from the fire watching Patamon.Behind him he could hear Tai moving around so he played like he was asleep.At that moment he wasn't in the mood to discuss why he was so upset.When he was satisfied Tai was done he let the tears fill his blue eyes and slowly fall to the ground.His head had been hurting for hours now, and he desperately wanted Matt to come back; which meant something had to give.

Tear after tear fell staining the ground below him.Tons of questions ran through his head 'Why won't Matt come back?Was it my fault?'A small thud brought him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention to the fire.Upon seeing Tai on the ground he sat up worried, Tai hadn't fallen asleep on guard duty for a long time.TK slowly stood up feeling a wave of dizziness pass through his body he brought his hands to his head and began to trek to the leader.

He then felt something sharp poke into his arm and before he could cry out in alarm darkness had overtaken him.The last image he had was of a small black dart sticking out of his arm.

Matt looked around his new surroundings, his eyes adjusting to the sudden light.Next to him Gabumon spoke with confusion "Weren't we just in a dark scary cave?"Matt wasn't sure how to answer for just moments ago they had been in a dark cave and now they stood in a beautiful clearing with the sun shining down on them.

A familiar voice broke them out of their conversation as Joe and Gomamon broke over the crest of the hill."Who's the man now" Joe demanded his digimon sitting at his heels.

The little seal was quick to answer "I never doubted you for a second" with a large smile.

"I told you I'd find them, and I did" Joe continued before turning too Matt "I think you lost this, it's your harmonica right?"

The blond looked down in shock taking the small instrument from his friend's hand "Yeah thanks".After looking at it for a few more seconds he turned back to Joe "Where are the others?" hoping to see TK.

Joe glanced at his feet "Well after you left me and Mimi went another way while Tai's group went after Puppetmon.I know that Puppetmon and now Machindramon is gone because of what is left of Spiral Mountain.Mimi and I found a bunch of old friends who agreed to help us against Piedmon and fought an evolved and angry Etemon."

Matt turned to the hill to see if Mimi was just lagging behind "Where is Mimi?"

"I need some time to myself just like you did.I think I finally found what I was looking for and am ready to fight" Joe replied his voice filled with a usual confidence that Matt had never heard before.

Matt took a deep breath "I'm glad you found what you were looking for because I know I did and I'm ready to go fight with the others, you?"

The bearer of Reliability smiled "Ready as I'll ever be…Gomamon do you stuff".

The little seal bounced around happily "Piedmon doesn't stand a chance now!"The small seal then became a large walrus with his long white fur gently flowing in the wind.Gabumon was equally ready to go "You are stronger than ever now is the time to strike".With a bright flash of blue light Garurumon had appeared and kneeled down allowing Matt to board.

As the pair took off Matt's thoughts turned to his brother.It had broken his heart to leave TK but knew it was for the better.Deep down he also knew that Tai would never let anything happen to him at any cost.

Izzy felt the warm rays of the sun beating down on his face.For a few seconds he enjoyed the peace that was until his brain finally caught up with him.He knew that he had the last watch that night and should have watched the sunrise.He shot up waking Tentomon with a start.

Trying to get his bearings Izzy's dark eyes searched the camp only to find the sun high in the sky and Tai face down in the dirt.The red head picked up a stick that had been set aside for the fire.'This will teach him to hit me' he thought as he went to stab the leader in the back.Izzy stopped just short when he noticed a long black dart sticking out of Tai's back.Glancing to Agumon he found the digimon in the same situation.

"Sora, TK, Kari get up we've been attacked!" he yelled pulling the dart out looking it over.It looked a lot like the dart that Demi Devimon had used on Biomon, only this one was longer and thinner.

Sora was the first to his side fear filling her eyes."What happened?" she demanded rolling Tai over.

Izzy shook his head "I have no idea I woke up and found him like this.Tentomon get me some water, Biomon get some wood so we can get the fire going, and TK try to find some fruit".The digimon flew off without a word disappearing into the forest.

Kari's small form slid by him and she grabbed her brother's hand tightly in her own."Izzy is he dead?" she asked her voice shaking.

"No" Izzy said with confidence "he's just sleeping, why don't you go with TK to find some fruit".

The small girl shook her head "He's not here."

Sora turned around surprised "Did he already leave?"

Gatomon shook her head from across the camp."This is where he and Patamon slept and his hat is still here" she said holding up the green hat.

Izzy rubbed his temples Matt was going to have someone's head, and that someone was probably going to be Tai.The leader finally began to move and a light groan escaped his lips."What hit me?" he mumbled and Kari tackled him back to the ground.

Izzy held up the dart "This, whoever did this wanted you out of the way".

Tai held Kari tight "Right before I was hit I thought I saw something with wings sitting in the trees".

"That explains it" Sora said throwing her hands up.Tai gave her a quizzical look that got her to explain further "TK and Patamon are gone".

Tai groaned again and put his face in his hands "Matt is going to kill me…"

Tentomon's happy voice interrupted Tai's grumbling as he entered the small clearing "Izzy, look who I found!"Behind the bug came Garurumon and Ikkakumon, each one carrying their digidestined on his back.Izzy turned to Sora "Should I tell him or should you, I have a feeling he is less likely to hit a girl".

Patamon slowly opened his eyes trying to focus on anything.The first thing he finally did focus on was a large white wing, his large white wing.He wasn't Patamon anymore.The angel looked up panicked only to find himself in a large gray cell, above him was a small window blocked by steel bars.The door was made of sturdy wood and the same bars that adorned the windows.

The door then began to slowly open putting Angemon into an attack stance.The door opened to reveal a creature from his nightmares, one that had haunted him ever since Devimon had been destroyed."Your dead" he said his voice firm and emotionless, hiding his fear well.

The figure entered the light revealing features that Devimon didn't have, hair being one of them."No I'm not, and my name is Lady Devimon, Devimon was my idiot of a brother."

Angemon relaxed a little "What do you want and where are the others?"A voice in the back of his head screamed danger keeping him ready.

Lady Devimon laughed "I have what I want, you.As for the others they are all back at the clearing sleeping like babies, all but your little digidestined he is here as my guest".

Anger flooded through the angel's body and his eyes narrowed under his silver helmet."If you've hurt him…"

Again the dark angel laughed "I would never dream of hurting what is it TK.That is if you do exactly as you are told".

"What do you want?" Angemon asked immediately not wanting to risk TK in any way.

"You to be my mate and rule the digiworld by my side.Can you imagine the power we would have; even Piedmon would be forced to bow down to us.Then there is our children, a combination of dark and light, nothing would be able to stop them" Lady Devimon said pure joy filling her features.

Angemon didn't know how to respond to this, he had honestly been expecting her to ask him to destroy the digidestined or maybe open some forbidden fortress.Mating with her was the last thing he had expected.

Lady Devimon cupped his face in her hands "I can see this is a little overwhelming for you at the moment so I'll give you some time to think it over.But I am going to leave you with some food for thought."She gently kissed him on the cheek and slipped something around his neck before gracefully walking out the door.

Angemon looked down at his chest to see the crest of hope it's usual glow gone in TK's absence.

Lady Devimon was very pleased with how her little meeting had gone.'He will cave in no time' she thought happily.Her footsteps echoed off of the stone deep within Spiral Mountain.Piedmon didn't even know of the hidden dungeon let alone her plans, the fool thought that she had gone to recruit more digimon for his army.

Piedmon was a fool, and the fool would soon be dead.She continued to head down the twisting passages until she came to another door.She quietly walked up curious to see how the small boy was handling his captivity.Peeking in she found him just as she had left him asleep on the bed.Disappointed she entered the cell and walked to the boy's bed finally getting a reaction.

After a few moments the small blonde began to twist and turn beads of sweat forming on his pale forehead."Matt" he whispered and a single tear fell down his cheek.Lady Devimon felt an odd feeling over take her, some sort of instinct causing her to go closer to the child.

She put her hand on his forehead finding it hot to the touch.Memories of her stalking a few days ago came flooding back; the one called Kari had the same thing happen to her.This was bad for it had sent the other digidestined into a panic and right to Machindramon to save her.As she pulled her hand away his small blue eyes slowly opened.She wasn't sure what to do so she held still and allowed the boy to study her carefully.

TK spoke his voice barely above a whisper "Are you a nice digimon or a bad digimon?"

She was speechless and not sure how to answer him so she changed the subject "Why are you so upset little one?" the soft tone of her own voice surprised her.

The small boy seemed to think things over before he answered "My head hurts and everything is really spiny".Lady Devimon sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his head once more "You are also very hot…Vilemon!"

The small black demon was immediately through the door "Yes mistress" he said with a bow.

"I need some water, rags, and some fruit for the child" she commanded.The creature bowed again "At once mistress".Once he had scurried away she turned her attention back to the child."Now we will get you feeling better in no time" she said not believing what she was doing, this was her enemy, her pawn, her prisoner and she was caring for him.

TK's eyes looked into hers "Thank you…mistress".He wasn't sure what to call her so went on what he had already heard.

She cut him off before he could continue "My name is Lady Devimon".She watched as even more color drained from his pale face and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Where are my friends, did you eat them, it wasn't there fault that Devimon died it was mine please don't hurt them because of what I did" the bearer of hope cried backing away from her until he hit the stone wall.

'Now this is the reaction I was expecting in the first place' she thought bitterly."I have done nothing to your friends eating them would have been Myotismon's department and I don't care what you did to my brother.If anything I should be thanking you for saving me the trouble of killing him," she said regretting the icy tone that had snuck into her voice.After a few calming breaths she returned to her soft tone "TK you are the only one here everyone else is back at the campground. "

TK didn't move for a few moments but he eventually spoke "What do you want with me and how did you know my name?''More tears made their way down his pale cheeks.

Lady Devimon knelt down to look him in the eyes, his blue eyes now full of pain and innocence."Shh," the angel soothed and helped him back into the bed hearing her Vilemon return with the food and water "I have been watching the digidestined ever since you arrived here I know all about you.Now sit up and eat some fruit it will help you feel better".

TK silently did as he was told eating a couple pieces of fruit and a sip of water.When he had finished he lay down and closed his eyes pulling the blankets tightly around his small body.He felt Lady Devimon put a cool rag on his head causing ideas to whirl around in his head 'Why is she helping me?' was the last one before a feverish sleep overtook him.

Matt held Tai tightly by the collar of his shirt and raised him high in the air screaming "What do you mean he is gone!"Mimi wailed and covered her eyes.The two boys had found her on the way back so she and the small army decided to come back.A decision she was regretting at that particular moment.

The leader knew that Matt was far beyond rational thought especially when it came to TK.Joe and Izzy hung on the blonde's arms attempting to pry him off but after five minutes still hadn't succeeded."I don't know someone shot me with a dart and knocked me out, when we woke up TK and Patamon were gone.Matt I am so sorry I couldn't protect him…"

"Sorry" Matt screamed shaking him hard "My little brother is who knows where and your sorry".The bearer of friendship couldn't take it anymore as he dropped Tai to the ground and stalked off to a nearby tree.He got a little satisfaction from the thud Tai made when he hit the ground but it didn't stop the pain in his heart.First he couldn't stop Puppetmon and now this.As he sat down his back to the group the tears began to fall.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump and angrily wipe away the tears "You know you really should just let it all out" Gabumon said, "I really don't want to wind up in another one of those caves".

Matt gave his partner a grateful smile and let the tears continue to fall.The furry digimon sat next to him "TK is alright where ever he is so don't worry.From what I have seen he can be a tough little fighter and Patamon is with him".

"I know that" he replied "but when he really needed me I wasn't there".

"Matt you needed to take care of yourself and you did that, now you can help TK" Gabumon said in a soft tone."Now we just need to figure out where he is and I believe that Izzy's laptop can still track you by your digivices".

Matt's blue eyes twinkled with a new light and a shimmer of hope "Thanks Gabumon, now lets go talk to Izzy".

Izzy was far ahead of Matt when he rejoined the group.The genius had already loaded up the program and was currently typing in commands.The red head jumped as Matt came up behind him "Any luck".

Izzy continued typing while he answered "Give me a few more seconds and I should have a lock".Matt waited patiently and looked around the camp at his friends.Sora and Mimi chatted with their digimon while preparing fruit for dinner.The sight that surprised him was Joe looking Kari over while she sat in her brother's lap.Tai pulled out a bottle and handed it to the doctor in training.Joe nodded and opened the bottle giving a pill to the small girl.

"Izzy did something happen to Kari?" Matt asked still watching as the girl took off after Gatomon.

"She got very sick while we were heading for Machindramon, that's why we had to go into his city, to get medicine for her.When we found it and headed back to where we had hid them Machindramon found us and attacked, separating us once again. I was with Tai while the others were who knows where."Then the next comment seemed to come out of nowhere "Oh, watch out Tai can throw a nasty hook when he wants too."Matt gave him a confused look but the bearer of knowledge didn't seem to notice."We found later Andromon in the sewer and he helped us fight until Sora, Kari, and TK arrived.You should be very proud of him, he protected and cared for Kari until Sora found them".

Before Matt could answer the computer beeped and a small yellow dot was flashing on the screen."Found him he's at…" Izzy faded off and swallowed hard.

"Where is TK Izzy" Matt asked his tone implying cut the crap.Izzy slowly turned to face him "Spiral Mountain".Matt's eyes filled with anger and horror, the dark masters had gone after what he held dear for the last time."Piedmon" Matt uttered and turned to the others for they were leaving that very second.

Dawn broke on the digiworld as Piedmon lounged in his chamber.The clown had been trying to figure out the best way to dispose of the digidestined, and so far nothing could live up to his expectations.One by one his fellow dark masters had fallen now only he and faithful Lady Devimon were left.Piedmon then realized she wasn't there, and she was always with him for breakfast."Lady Devimon" he yelled his voice echoing through the large chamber.

"Yes my lord" her voice answered almost immediately.He turned to see her stepping wearily out of the shadows.

"Long night?" he asked seeing circles under her eyes.

She nodded and joined him at the table "Things on my mind my lord".What she didn't mention is that she had stayed up the entire night watching over the sick sleeping child using cool rags trying to break his fever.Her efforts hadn't succeeded and she was in a hurry to return to the child.

Piedmon smiled "Well lets not let it affect our work now…" The dark lord drowned on and she pretended to listen.Her thoughts went back to the sick prisoner she held a few floors down."…my dear what do you feel I should do" Piedmon finished looking at her.She didn't know what to say so went for the kiss up "My master is wise and whatever you come up with will be the end of the digidestined".

"Excellent, now all I have to do is lure them here, perhaps I should use one of those little ones as bait, or the one with the computer…" He stood up going to his telescope peering through he saw the digidestined sprawled around their campsite once again."Well would you look at that they have reunited and Friendship is about to kill Courage!Maybe they'll take each other out and I can just watch the show".

Lady Devimon wanted to get a look so she moved kissing giving Piedmon a quick kiss on the cheek "May I my lord?"The emperor smiled and allowed her to look while massaging her back.Ignoring his hands she peered through to not to see a massacre but the girl Kari being looked over by the bearer of Reliability.He gave her something from a bottle before placing it in his bag.Her mind raced 'That's what I need for him…'

She turned to Piedmon giving him a passionate kiss, surprising the lord.She forced herself to hold down her breakfast as she pulled away "My lord" she said in a low tone "allow me to lure them here for you".

Piedmon who was still reeling from the kiss nodded his approval.She kissed him deeply once more before leaving the room with a bow.Once she was out of sight Piedmon's smile faded and his eyes narrowed in anger 'she is up to something'."Follow her, I want to know her every move in and out of the castle" he said addressing one of his Gizamon slaves.The small orange creature bounded out of the room rushing to keep up with the dark angel.

Lady Devimon slipped through the secret passage running down the hall to TK's cell. In her arms she carried scrolls and a few bottles of different colored ink.'This will keep him occupied while I'm away'.She walked right by Angemon's cell not even bothering to check in on the digimon.She peered through the opening in the door to see TK still asleep, yet this one wasn't peaceful.His small body tossed and turned and tears slid down his cheeks.

Quickly entering the room she could hear him speaking "Matt please don't leave me, help me I'm scared, everything hurts…" She couldn't take it any more, dropping the supplies she ran to his side shaking him gently.His feverish blue eyes shot open and focused on her "Matt" he cried again and burst into tears.She rubbed his back and after a few minutes the sobbing stopped and he again looked to her sniffling.

"Feel better?" she asked.TK shook his head "Please let me go" he said his voice shaking.Lady Devimon forced the anger deeper within "I need you little one, so until I get what I want you are mine". The little blonde looked as if he was going to cry again "What do you want?"

She chose to ignore his question "Now listen I'm going to get something that will make you feel better so while I'm gone why don't you color me some pictures.I promise to return soon".She said getting up and locking the door, as she walked out she failed to notice the small shadow that had been following her.

Joe let out a low whistle as he looked up at Spiral Mountain "This should prove interesting" he said a hint of sarcasm in his voice.Izzy stepped up next to him holding his trusty laptop "TK's just up that mountain" he said pointing up.

Mimi let out a groan "Please tell me he's like just a few feet up".Too her dismay the he shook his head "Sorry Mimi, he's at the very top".Her spirits fell but she didn't complain, she knew if she was up their TK wouldn't whine about how many nails he was going to break in the climb.

Tai grabbed the first hold he could find "Well lets get going if we want to reach the top before dark".The others merely nodded in agreement finding handholds of their own.

Before anyone had taken their first step Gatomon let out a hiss and pulled her ears against her head.The other digimon did similar actions moving closer to their partners."Something evil is coming" Agumon said in a low voice.

"Is it Piedmon?" Sora questioned looking to the skies.

Gabumon shook his head "No but it seems familiar somehow…Matt look out!" The cries were too late and before anyone could blink Lady Devimon had her hand around Matt's neck and hung him a few feet off the ground, just out of the others reach.

Tai pulled Kari behind him "Let him go now" he demanded.

She just smiled and pulled him closer "Give me those pills you gave to the child of Light" she said tightening her grip.Matt began to gasp for air and Joe threw his bag to the ground and began rummaging through it.While he was looking Lady Devimon whispered into Matt's ear "I have your brother and you know he wakes crying for you.You left him, now what kind of brother does that". 

Matt struggled to breathe his blurring vision barely made out the digimon digivolving.Lady Devimon's words however went straight to his heart stabbing into it like a knife."Take me, let me take his place" he gasped.

She let out a quiet chuckle watching Joe search for the pills "Now why would I let him go? Angemon is willing to do my every whim and you are no threat to me, I will rule the digiworld".

The bearer of Friendship again gasped for air "You must care for him or you wouldn't…" By that time Joe had found the pills."Here" he shouted holding them high in the air.

Lady Devimon swooped down snatching the bottle and throwing Matt onto Tai at the same time.As she turned to fly away a small voice stopped her."TK's sick isn't he".She stopped and turned to face Kari who again spoke "He got sick because he took care of my, please tell him I'm sorry".

Her blood red eyes softened a little "I will".With that she was gone.

Lady Devimon soared through the secret passage on the side of the mountain.She skillfully avoided the jagged rocks, which with one wrong turn could ripe her to shreds.She touched down and made her way through the maze of passages.Her instincts began to alert her that something was amiss."Mistress" and voice called from a side passage.She topped and turned to see her faithful Vilemon.

"What is it?" she demanded holding the bottle tighter in her hand.

The Vilemon had unspoken fear in his eyes as he addressed her "Piedmon knows of your plans…"

She felt her heart stop "Go free Angemon now!Then got to the base of the mountain and lead the digidestined here, a few of them have flying digimon use them".

"At once mistress" the demon said bowing running to Angemon's cell.

Once he was out of sight the dark angel resumed her coarse he came to TK's cell and to her relief found the door still locked.Her relief faded when she opened the door to find Piedmon sitting on the bed.In his lap he held TK, one gloved hand covered his mouth, and the other held a sword.The floor of the cell was covered with colorful pictures that the boy had apparently been working on.

The clown looked at her through narrowed eyes "My dear now why is it that you have one of my enemies?You had a key to defeating the digidestined and you didn't tell me, I'm hurt.Even worse it appears that you have become attached to this one".

Lady Devimon didn't move or say a word.Piedmon stood up bringing TK with him "Betrayal hurts, now like anyone else who crosses me you must pay for your crimes". He raised his free hand in the air aiming at the ceiling "Clown Trick!" TK flinched, as did Lady Devimon as the stone collapsed filling the room with dust.As the dust settled Piedmon took to the air heading to the open.Lady Devimon followed, deep down knowing she didn't have a choice.

Piedmon set the weak child on the ground placing the sword at his throat holding him still.TK stared up defiantly through his feverish eyes not giving into his fear."Now you have served me well so you will live" the last of the dark masters began "so you punishment shall be to watch the child die".

Lady Devimon took a sharp breath and fell to her knees "Please master spare him, I will suffer for my crimes".He laughed "No, not only will you suffer with the knowledge that you killed this innocent but the digidestined will be in shambles without the child of hope…" he raised his sword high ready to bring it down with deadly accuracy when a flash of golden light stopped him.

"Hand of Fate" Angemon screamed putting as much energy as he could into the attack.At the moment he was the most confused digimon in the digiworld for after making her demands Lady Devimon hadn't returned.He figured she would be back to get his decision but no one came until a few moments ago when the Vilemon had freed him and told him of the situation.

"Metal Wolf Claw" rang a familiar voice as the other digidestined arrived on the scene.Lady Devimon took this opportunity to fly in grabbing TK from the maniacal clowns clutches.She made a straight line to his brother knowing he would be safe there.

Matt saw her coming and motioned for the others to fall back, there was no danger for Piedmon was still working his way out of the large block of ice courtesy of MetalGarurumon.They obeyed and he stood alone. His eyes fell on his brother for the first time in what had seemed like forever.TK was very pale especially against the black angel; his body seemed paler than he remembered.

Lady Devimon landed in front of him and set the struggling TK down.The small blonde tore to his brother's open arms "Matt" he cried snuggling into his brother's arms.Matt choked back tears as he fell to his knees "Hey squirt" was all he could manage before burying his face in his hair letting the tears flow.After a few moments the sounds of Piedmon beginning to get free brought him out of his thoughts."Listen I can't thank you enough" Matt began.

She held up her hand and handed the pills "Just don't ever leave him again".She opened his wings and took to the skies.As she flew away from the battle she felt for the first time in her life tears falling down her face.Her hands went to a picture she had picked up.Looking down more tears began to fall for her prisoner; her pawn had drawn her with a halo of gold.Under the picture he had scrawled a message in barely legible writing 'Thank you my savior'.

Looking back she saw an enormous flash of golden light as a new savior was born.

The End

A/N: Well hope liked it, like I said this came from our vacation.Don't ask me where the idea came from just tell me if you like it and if you want a sequel just let me know.


End file.
